


More Than Just a Literature Class

by Laurakay1237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, No Romance, Oneshot, Padawan!Reader, Panic Attacks, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reader Needs a Hug, Self-Insert, War, mundane jedi stuff, obi-wan as a literature teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurakay1237/pseuds/Laurakay1237
Summary: You’re a Jedi padawan that’s been struggling with the thought of the impending war. You’ve done well to conceal your anxiety so far… but during your literature class with Master Kenobi, he notices something off with you.
Kudos: 20





	More Than Just a Literature Class

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A MASTER/PADAWAN SHIP! It's just Obi-Wan comforting a scared padawan. Read for wholesome, literature teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi.

There were whispers in the Jedi Temple.

_ “The Separatists are getting more aggressive in their demands.” _

Rumors were mostly spread by the padawans; most just to frighten the younglings. These were put to rest by the older knights and masters.

_ “Another system seceded last night.” _

But, these were uttered in hushed tones behind pillars and in private quarters. The knights and masters refused to acknowledge them, and even the most belligerent padawans shied away from them.

You had been able to suppress your anxieties so far. But, with your master gone to ensure a peaceful negotiation between opposing sides, you were more on edge than ever. The whispers seemed to bounce around in your head; taunting you for not being able to quiet them.

It was late and you were walking to your Literature class when you heard the rumor that sent you over the edge.

_ “We’re going to have to fight.” _

All of the sudden, your books were on the ground and you were propped up against a pillar, unable to catch your breath. The world spun around you and you clutched your robes tightly.

“Padawan,” a fuzzy voice called, “Are you alright?”

You looked up to see Master Kenobi making his way towards you quickly. 

“I’m okay, Master Kenobi,” you reassured, picking up your book hastily. Your head was still spinning and it was hard to focus on the Jedi in front of you. 

He put a hand on your shoulder and looked at you with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure?” He could definitely tell you weren’t being honest with him, but he wouldn’t dig if you didn’t want him to. 

“Yes,” you replied, more confidently this time. You were able to stand up straight now.

He was skeptical, but he let it go. “Then come along,” he instructed, “or we’ll both be late for class.” He flashed you a warm smile and you couldn’t help but return it.

Master Kenobi’s literature class was one of the most sought out classes in the Temple. He was a fantastic storyteller and made it easy to pay attention to what he was saying. His gentle cadence and crisp Coruscanti accent always managed to keep students entranced and engaged. 

“The emergence of poetry in the tribal cultures in the Weslow system was an incredibly important moment in their society,” Master Kenobi explained, pulling up a hologram of an old manuscript written in a language you didn’t understand. “Not only are these early poems valuable resources for delving into the ancient cultures from that system, they are also quite beautiful.”

Usually, you had no problem paying attention in Master Kenobi’s class. Today, however, you couldn’t stand to think about anything for too long; it all came back to what you had heard in the corridor. Images of your fellow padawans fighting for their lives while their Masters dodged blaster fire flooded your mind. The dissonance between Master Kenobi’s soft readings of the Weslian poetry and the imaginary explosions and screams made you want to rip your hair out. Your fingers drummed your desk rhythmically in an attempt to ground yourself, but nothing seemed to work.

“Padawan (y/l/n), is there something on your mind?” Master Kenobi asked, bringing you out of your thoughts.

You shook your head quickly. “No, Master.” You took in a sharp breath. “May I step out of class for a moment?”

The skeptical look from the hallway had returned. “Yes, of course. But I would like to see you after class, if that is doable?”

You nodded. “Yes, Master Kenobi.” Hastily, you got up from your seat and made your way out into the corridor. The other student’s eyes bored into the back of your head and you were eager to put some distance between you and them.

Once you were out of the classroom, you let out a deep breath. You placed your hands on your knees, suddenly very winded. 

“The ‘fresher,” you whispered quietly to yourself. “That’ll help.”

You quickly walked to the nearest refresher and leaned up against the sink. You splashed some cool water on your face before looking up to meet your reflection. You looked tired. Dark circles surrounded your eyes; a direct result from the lack of sleep you had been suffering from. Your padawan braid hung in front of your shoulder and you twirled it absent-mindedly. 

After a moment of collecting your thoughts, you took a deep breath and looked back into the mirror.

“I am Padawan, (Y/N Y/L/N),” you stated, “I will be a Jedi Knight soon. The Force guides me. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force.” you recited, letting the age old words of the Jedi Code calm and center you.

You reentered the classroom to find that the other students were beginning to pack up. You felt bad; you were behind now and someone would have to help you catch up.

Master Kenobi caught your gaze and smiled. His reading glasses were perched on his nose and the manuscript from the hologram was in his hands. “Padawan (y/n),” he greeted once again as the other students filed out of the door. 

“Master, I am very sorry about my behavior today,” you started. 

“Please,” he interrupted, taking off his reading glasses and setting them down on his desk along with the manuscript, “There is no need to apologize.”

You cocked your head in confusion. “But, I disrupted class and missed half of the lecture!” 

“That is of no consequence, young one.” He assured you. “Would you take a walk with me?” 

You were still confused, but you agreed nevertheless. He led you out of the classroom in silence. You walked together through the Temple until you reached the library. He ran his fingers along a shelf of old manuscripts before turning to you.

“Do you know how old these texts are?” he asked, pulling out a particularly old one and skimming through it with his thumb.

You didn’t quite know how to respond. “Very old?”

Master Kenobi chuckled. “Very old indeed.” He put it back and gestured to the rest of the library. “This library houses some of the oldest manuscripts in the galaxy. It is our duty as Jedi to not only protect them, but learn from them. Each book has a lesson inside; begging to be explored.”

He paused, taking in the magnitude of the room they were in. You couldn’t help but bask in the feeling of being in a room filled with such knowledge. He continued to lead you further into the library before stopping. You were in the middle of the library now, surrounded by eons of history.

“One day, these texts will be gone.” he explained, a solemn edge to his voice. “It is the fact of all things in this world. Nothing lasts forever.” He looked at you, a small twinkle forming in his eye. “But, their stories live on,” he whispered. A smile had worked its way onto his face as he spoke. “That’s the wonderful thing about a story. As long as one person, one droid, one sentient being knows the story… it will never die.” 

Slowly, his smile faded. “War with the Separatists is almost inevitable. We know that you padawans know this. And while violence should never be condoned, in some circumstances it is... unavoidable.” There was a certain sadness in his voice that seeped into his whole being. “We Jedi swore an oath to be protectors of the galaxy. Because of that, our future and the future of the Republic is always in flux.”

Master Kenobi fell silent while you looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m rambling,” he interjected, “and for that I am sorry. My point is that we must not fear what is to come next. And not just because fear is a path to the dark side, but also because it clouds our vision. No matter what is to come, we will survive through the Force. Like stories, we are. As long as the Force exists, so too shall we.”

You were quiet; awestruck by his speech. His ability to bend words to his will was one of the things you admired most about him. 

He smiled in response to your silence. “(Y/N),” he said, laying a hand on your shoulder once again. “You are stronger and more in tune with the Force than most know. You will make a great Jedi Knight one day. Do not let your fear of the future cloud your path to greater enlightenment through the Force.” 

He took his hand back and stood up straight. “Now run along to bed, young one. It’s getting quite late.” 

You stepped back and bowed before turning away and starting out of the library. You didn’t get far though before you stopped and turned around.

“Master Kenobi?” you called. 

He looked at you curiously. He was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“Thank you,” you smiled, “May the Force be with you.”

He grinned. “May the Force be with you always, (y/n).” 


End file.
